


Chances Lost

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Встреча выпускников с самого начала казалась Гермионе не слишком удачной идеей.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/fem!Colin Creevey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Chances Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такое женское имя Colleen (с ударением на второй слог), причем гэльского происхождения, хотя конкретно ирландцы, вроде как, так дочерей не называют. Так что это останется на моей совести.

Идея с самого начала казалась Гермионе... не слишком удачной. Она бы еще могла понять, вздумай ее бывшие однокурсники собраться в Хогвартсе, но у половины из них даже простое упоминание школы вызывало едва ли не рвотный рефлекс, связанный в первую очередь с ночью с первого на второе мая 1998 года. А потому они предпочитали напиваться в баре на южном побережье Англии, стоящем так близко у воды, что у Гермионы возникли серьезные опасения, как бы ни в чью пьяную голову не пришла мысль охладиться в море.

Вслух она, впрочем, сказала иное.

— А здесь уютно.

Обстановка в баре и в самом деле располагала к долгим посиделкам. Теплый золотистый свет ламп с волшебным, загорающимся по одному только мановению палочки огнем, деревянные полы, стены и высокий потолок, белые скатерти на таких же деревянных столах, ленивый плеск волн за распахнутыми настежь окнами и дверью. Местечко было на редкость уютное, и тем обиднее было сознавать, что его выбрали отнюдь не для того, чтобы наслаждаться всей этой красотой. Гермионе, впрочем, удалось отыскать среди бывших однокурсников едва ли не единственного человека, склонного, как и она, к молчаливому созерцанию окружающего мира, и в ответ на ее слова он поднял край тонкогубого рта в чуть рассеянной улыбке, исказившей некрасивый белый шрам на его правой щеке.

— Ханна решила немного расширить бизнес. Считает, что одним «Дырявым Котлом» в наше время сыт не будешь. Да и название у него... не слишком фешенебельное.

— Но можно ведь переименовать, — заметила Гермиона и получила в ответ еще одну улыбку. — Хотя ты прав, паб всё равно будут называть «Дырявым Котлом». Но, честно скажу, не представляю, как она всё успевает.

За последние три месяца тихая хаффлпаффка Ханна Абботт — когда-то падавшая в обморок при мысли, что за ближайшим розовым кустом может прятаться маньяк и убийца Сириус Блэк — развила такую бурную деятельность, создавая собственную сеть баров по всей Магической Британии, что Гермиона всерьез заподозрила ее во владении Маховиком Времени, позволявшим сначала работать сутки напролет, а затем отсыпаться в течение этих же суток. И решительно не узнавала в Ханне ту решительную молодую женщину в модной шляпке, раз в неделю стабильно скандалившую в Министерстве.

— Как вы не понимаете?! — возмущалась бывшая однокурсница. — Половина моих гостей — магглорожденные волшебники! Разумеется, они хотят посидеть в баре с родственниками или друзьями из маггловского мира! Или вы предлагаете мне указать на дверь матери или отцу моего постоянного посетителя лишь потому, что какой-то бюррократ углядел в этом нарушение Статута о Секретности?!

— Я бы сказал, что Ханне очень повезло с мужем, — ответил собеседник, краем глаза следя за столпотворением у барной стойки. Оттуда доносилось дружное «Пей! Пей! До дна!». — Иногда мне кажется, что Зак готов даже бросить собственную работу и заниматься только ее барами. Впрочем, сама она говорит, что никогда не смогла бы работать ни в Министерстве, ни тем более в Хогвартсе.

— Каждому — свое, — согласилась Гермиона. — Я бы тоже не смогла работать в магазине.

Она сказала это без задней мысли, но льдисто-зеленые глаза с длинными, совершенно девичьими ресницами оценивающе сощурились — всего на долю секунды, но Гермиона заметила, — и он спросил без малейшей неловкости в низком, хорошо поставленном голосе:

— У вас с Роном всё хорошо?

Порой Гермиона задавалась вопросом, было ли это всё — эта спокойная улыбка, этот внимательный взгляд и это удивительное понимание — в нем с самого начала или появилось лишь на седьмом курсе, когда ему пришлось взять на себя ответственность за всю Армию Дамблдора.

— Да, всё прекрасно. Работаем, растим детей, всё, как у всех.

Оплата счетов, разговоры с учителями, долгие семейные ужины у миссис Уизли по выходным и секс по праздникам. Рутина и бытовуха в худшем смысле этого слова.

— А у вас как?

— Да примерно так же. Я учу детей пересаживать мандрагоры, она гоняется за нарушителями порядка с волшебной палочкой и пистолетом наперевес. И раз в месяц кто-нибудь обязательно говорит, что должно быть наоборот.

Судя по тону, его это веселило.

— А ты хотел бы? — спросила Гермиона, гадая, в какой момент появилась эта удивительная безмятежность. Быть может, на уроках Снейпа? После его угроз опробовать сваренное зелье на ни в чем неповинной жабе такие мелочи, как чье-то мнение о «правильной жизни», становились совершенно несущественными. Или Снейп тоже был мелочью в сравнении с тем, что творилось в Хогвартсе десять лет назад? 

— Нет, пожалуй. Мы оба делаем то, что нам нравится. Так какая разница, что думают все остальные?

Иногда Гермиона жалела, что видит его так редко, едва ли не раз в год, и почти ничего не знает о том, как теперь живет тот пухлощекий неуклюжий мальчишка, неожиданно для всех них выросший в высокого широкоплечего мужчину с таким понимающим взглядом. Но при каждой встрече почему-то вспоминала...

_Прости, Невилл. Меня уже пригласили. Может... ты позовешь Джинни? Кажется, она очень хотела пойти._

Гермиона до сих пор удивлялась, почему он этого не сделал. Быть может, знал — прекрасно видел, поскольку она вновь недооценила его наблюдательность, — что Джинни с первого курса влюблена в Гарри и думал, что она откажет его неуклюжему однокурснику. В надежде, что ее всё же позовет другой. Гермиона помнила, как удивилась, когда узнала, что тихий и робкий Невилл Лонгботтом пришел на Святочный Бал с главной оторвой их факультета, даже ради такого случая не согласившейся надеть красивую парадную мантию. Но забыла об этом на следующее же утро и не вспомнила ни разу за всё то время, когда сидела в теплицах на шестом курсе и говорила вновь и вновь о том, какой Рон дурак. Жаловалась на его слепоту и на то, как их Трио распадается на части, потому что они с Роном оба влюблены, но не друг в друга, а Гарри не знает, как ему вести себя теперь, когда между его лучшими друзьями случился такой серьезный разлад. 

Невилл знал. Быть может, тогда Невилл еще не стал таким проницательным, каким Гермиона видела его позднее, но он умел слушать. Он всегда ее слушал, независимо от того, что она говорила. Давала ли ему советы на Зельеварении или делилась собственными бедами, но он, казалось, запоминал каждое ее слово. А потому она удивилась и растерялась еще сильнее, когда спешила в Хогвартс не столько на поиски одного из крестражей, сколько чтобы сказать «Я вернулась, и я давно хотела признаться...». Но вместо этого увидела его руку на угловатом плече в поношенной, выцветшей от частых стирок клетчатой рубашке. И в этом объятии не было ничего дружеского.

В глубине души Гермиона была раздосадована до сих пор. Рациональная до мозга костей — старавшаяся руководствоваться разумом даже в таких вопросах, — она не любила признавать, что кто-то мог... ее обойти. 

_Обойти?_ — будто спросили ее эти льдисто-зеленые глаза, когда сквозь распахнутые окна донесся не только шум моря, но и хлопок трансгрессии. — _Разве же это гонка?_

Гермиона не ответила даже в мыслях. Гермиона смотрела, как она появляется в дверях бара, освещенная лучами заходящего солнца, оглядывает его, сдвинув вниз черные очки-авиаторы, и идет к их столику, бойко стуча по деревянному полу каблуками высоких ковбойских ботинок. Высокая — хотя шесть футов для женщины, пожалуй, многовато, — загорелая, с растрепанными волосами, небрежно воткнутой к карман драных джинсовых шорт палочкой и закатанными по локоть рукавами длинной футболки, обнажающими руки в черных татуировках. Майор Аврората, хороший фотограф и беспардонная горластая ирландка Колли́н Криви. 

— Привет, родной, — здоровается Коллин — говорит со своим извечным кошмарным акцентом — и целует Невилла в рассеченную шрамом щеку. Золотисто-светлые волосы доходят ей до плеч и на мгновение закрывают от Гермионы узкое прямоугольное лицо с широкими бровями и тонковатыми губами. Неровно подстриженная челка топорщится над лбом, а авиаторы сползают на самый кончик тонкого и чересчур длинного носа. Будь она парнем, и считалась бы чуть ли не красавцем, но женщина из нее уж больно нескладная. — Здоро́во, Грейнджер. Ты Поттера не видела? Хочу взять автограф у нашего Избранного.

Она шутит так при каждой встрече — хотя Гермиона искренне не понимает, почему Коллин так любит напоминать другим о собственном... фанатизме, — но Невилл всё равно смеется так, словно слышит эти слова впервые. И спрашивает:

— А как же дежурство?

— Я выиграла отгул, — отвечает Коллин и многозначительно хрустит длинными пальцами в полудюжине серебряных колечек-артефактов, среди которых отчетливо выделяется одно-единственное золотое: обручальное, отлитое в форме пары рук, держащих коронованное сердце. — Этот лошара всерьез думал, что сделает меня в армрестлинг.

И берет со стола чужой бокал с пивом, одним глотком отпивая половину.

— Ух, холодненькое! Родной, а давай опрокинем вискаря и пойдем купаться?

Невилл не спорит и не возмущается. Только смотрит на нее с той же улыбкой, с какой, кажется, смотрел на Гермиону, когда она жаловалась ему на ссору с Роном. Гермиона помнит, что однажды решилась спросить, почему. Не у Невилла, а у Коллин, засидевшейся до поздней ночи над какими-то документами и рассеянно вертевшей — еще с непривычки — обручальное кольцо на пальце. Та подняла на нее полусонные голубые глаза, хмыкнула и ответила:

— А почему нет, Грейнджер? Я, знаешь ли, хочу нормального мужика, который не будет приходить пьяным из паба и начинать выбивать из меня дурь, как это делал мой папаша. Или что, по-твоему, мы не смотримся вместе? Так мне плевать. Я его люблю.

На взгляд Гермионы, так оно и есть. Они не смотрятся вместе. Невилл, который не любит конфликты, и Коллин, которая часто припоминает ему «Вот помню, как старина Амикус отбил мне все почки, а ты бегал вокруг меня и орал, что удавишь эту падлу голыми руками». Невилл, который никогда не сквернословит и почти не повышает голоса, и Коллин, которая любит при любом удобном поводе рявкнуть «Палочки на землю, это Аврорат, сукины дети!». Он всегда появляется на людях в безупречно отглаженных рубашках, а у нее татуировки крестов, католических псалмов и кельтских орнаментов едва ли не по всему телу, и всякий желающий может таращиться на черные линии и буквы на ее полуголых руках и ногах, сколько ему вздумается. «Мне можно, я грязнокровка», — говорит Коллин со смехом всякий раз, когда кто-то удивленно поднимает брови при виде лаконичного MUDBLOOD, набитого на внутренней стороне ее правого предплечья. У них двое детей, но если Невилл учит их, как правильно держать перо в пальцах, то Коллин — как бить ребром ладони по горлу.

Они совершенно не смотрятся вместе. И Гермиона порой искренне завидует тому, как легко они уживаются друг с другом.


End file.
